camelotrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
"These are the rules of Camelot RP Wikia. Follow them and we'll get along. The staff of the wikia may add a rule occasionally. If you act up, everyone (even administrators and the founders) must abide by them or face these penalties:'' *1. Warning *2. (On Chat: Kick) Wikia- 2 Hour Ban *3. (On Chat: 2 Hour Ban) Wikia- 1 Day Ban *4. (On Chat: 1 Day Ban) Wikia- 1 Week Ban *5. (On Chat: 1 Week Ban) Wikia- 1 Month Ban *6. (On Chat: 1 Month Ban) Wikia- 1 Year Ban *7. (On Chat: 1 Year Ban) Wikia- Permanent Ban *8. (On Chat: Permanent Ban) Rules *Nothing should be too inappropriate for an adolescent (one who is in middle school-first two years of high school) to read. *Fanfiction is allowed, as long as the article begins with a "Fanfiction: ". *Profanity is allowed, only if it isn't used too often. Action will be taken if you do this. *'NO RACIAL SLURS AT ALL'. We understand some users are of different racial background, and it is offensive and hurtful to use racial slurs. *Going outside the realm of Camelot to make your character and not abiding by canon Camelot is not allowed. You will be given a week to fix it, if not done by 3 weeks, the article will be deleted. *No overpowered, Mary Sue or Gary Stu type of characters on this wikia. It is unfair to the roleplay experience and makes others dissatisfied. *You can roleplay on other users' character pages and articles will be made of Camelot places. *Do not control other users' characters. *'DO NOT RIDICULE OR SWEAR AT ANOTHER USER.' Examples of this are name calling, sexual harassment, calling another user a racial slur or constantly stalking them. This is considered cyber bullying, and other people have killed themselves because of this. We understand some users may be joking around, and it will not be considered cyber bullying unless the user being ridiculed considers it harassment. *Don't be afraid to tell if another user acts up or harasses you. You can private message an administrator on the Wikia's chat or go on message walls. *Stub pages only make the wiki less organized. PLEASE try your hardest not to make a stub. *Do not defame, aka, "troll" another user's page or pages. Admins, if you see this, revert and warn immediately; stick to the system above used for punishment. *''ADMINS, DO NOT MISUSE YOUR RIGHTS. BANNING ANOTHER USER FOR NO REASON AND/OR SPARING USERS OF PUNISHMENT WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. DO NOT KICK OR BAN USERS FOR A LAUGH AND A DARE. BUREAUCRATS, IF THE ISSUE IS SEVERE ENOUGH, WIKIA STAFF WILL DEAL WITH THE ISSUE.'' *Help out new users. Don't be a rude and cruel user to a newbie, you're just being a butt. *Romance is allowed with OCs, but nothing TOO explicit. Article Guide *1.) Create a page using the button. If it is a fanfiction, use this "Fanfiction: " to begin the title. *2.) Use the Property template to mark whose article it is. *3.) Write information into the article, use the Quote template if necessary. *4.) Create a word bubble to RP on other people's articles. *5.) Be the best user you can be!"